Salvadora
by Oboro-sama
Summary: Sempre envolvido por seu trabalho, Richard foge de relacionamentos amorosos, mas é obrigado a perceber que seus sentimentos pela colega de equipe Koryand'r crescem cada vez mais. E Uma série de acontecimentos estranhos em Jump City faz com que os Titãs se afundem numa investigação - chamando reforço -, o que não torna mais fácil a "fuga" de Dick, que precisa ser salvo dele mesmo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Primeiro

Ela não sabia porque fazia aquilo. Embora não estivesse totalmente acostumada com o planeta Terra, já era entendida o bastante pra saber que tal atitude era errada. Mas apenas seguia seu instinto e não conseguia parar. Voava pelo céu de San Francisco com olhos de águia concentrados em um único ponto, o qual cortava as ruas em cima sua moto, era Richard Grayson. Enquanto ele fazia curvas, os olhos esmeraldas da moça do planeta Tamaran o seguiam, como se percorresse um labirinto. E o coração batia mais forte que o tambor de uma escola de samba.

Repentinamente, a moto do rapaz parou em um lugar que ficava afastado do centro. Lentamente, Estelar ia pousando próximo ao local a fim de tentar entender o que Robin fazia ali. Não havia sinal de confusão, roubo, assassinato, ou qualquer tipo de pertubação à comunidade heroica. Então o que levara o líder d'Os Jovens Titãs, guardiões da cidade de San Francisco, até aquele local?

Era uma casa normal de tamanho médio, parecia nova e não demorou para que alguém atendesse a porta assim que Richard apertou a campainha. Na verdade atenderam muito rápido. De forma cuidadosa, ela procurou por alguma fresta em que pudesse ver o que se passava lá dentro.

Não era do feitio de Estelar agir dessa forma, mas naquela manhã ela acordou diferente e estranhamente todos da torre T pareciam estar diferentes também, com a cabeça pertubada ou inquieta. Ravena, a empata, tomara seu chá matinal e logo saiu da mesa onde todos tomavam seu café. Mutano, o metamorfo, não começou o dia fazendo suas piadas e oferencendo carne de soja aos amigos. Cyborg, o ciborgue estava calado durante todo o café, e em momento algum recriminava Mutano por estar comendo tofu, como sempre fazia em todas as manhãs. Para a Tamareana, isso era algo fora de curso, mas fazia sentido. A noite anterior foi repleta de golpes e ação, venceram o vilão, mas o clima de manhã não parecia de vitória devido ao cansaço. No grosso, podia-se dizer que levaram uma bela de uma surra, mas derrotaram Mad Mod depois de 5 longas horas de batalha. O exercito que o apoiava estava bem preparado e parecia conhecer todos os pontos fracos dos Titãs, de forma com que ficassem em xeque. Mas a parte mais estranha era o fato de Robin estar bem falante. Ele falava, gesticulava, fazia perguntas e interagia com o grupo na mesa, onde só Ravena estava ausente. Os outros respondiam com um "sim", "não", ou "é mesmo?". Isso não era comum, já que o líder estava sempre ocupado com alguma coisa ou tentando descobrir os passos de Slade, então seu café da manhã se resumia em chegar na cozinha, pegar uma xícara de café e um pedaço de pão, dar bom dia aos outros e ir pra sua sala. Estelar o observava com os olhos semicerrados, mas logo acordou de seu transe ao perceber que o rapaz a encarava, o que não a intimidava nem um pouco, mas fazia com que ela tentasse imaginar o que ele estaria pensando. Ele se levantou da mesa e disse que iria sair. Sua saída repentina após encará-la, pertubou a alienígena levando-a onde estava naquele momento.

Conseguira achar uma janela, por onde podia-se ver um quarto feminino pela fresta da cortina que não estava totalmente fechada. Ela estava inquieta e um sentimento de culpa a invadia, começara a pensar que aquela não era uma boa idéia e que devia ir embora, mas ao levantar voo, ouviu a porta do quarto abrir violentamente e voltou. Ao espiar o quarto pela pequena fresta, parecia que todos os sentimentos ruins que conhecia a preenchiam. Era um misto de dor, confusão, nervosismo, desespero e repúdio, tudo num sentimento só, que ao seu ver iriam destruí-la a qualquer momento.

Robin entrara no quarto abraçado a uma moça, mas não era o abraço terno e cordial que Estelar costumava ver e provar, era um abraço voluptoso e violento. As mãos de Richard passeavam por todo o corpo feminino o apertando e o contornando. A mulher num rápido movimento empurrou o rapaz em cima de sua cama, e logo tratou de despir os dois corpos. A cama ficava bem próxima à janela, logo Estelar via claramente as costas de Dick, as quais eram musculosas e seus ombros, bem largos; O cabelo estava molhado devido ao suor que parecia aumentar, a medida que a mulher o beijava e se movia sobre ele. Estelar nunca tinha visto nada parecido, mas pelo o que entendia da Terra, "o ato era comum entre duas pessoas que realmente se amavam", como o próprio Dick bem disse, quando explicava a ela todos os costumes e "estranhezas" da Terra. Então, seria essa a mulher que ele amava? Ela tentava entender e assimilar tudo o que sabia e sentia com a cena que estava vendo naquele momento, mas não conseguia. Tudo o que lhe ocorria eram lágrimas e lágrimas, que viam sem parar e que afetavam seus sentimentos violentamente de modo com que ela não conseguia ao menos voar. Naquele momento se sentiu em desvantagem por seus poderes serem movidos à emoção.

6 Horas depois na Torre T ...

- Está à toa de novo, Rayray? - Mutano provocava Ravena enquanto pegava um copo d'água.

- Na verdade não. - ela respondia calmamente em seu casual tom sarcástico - Ao contrário de você não é mesmo?! Achei que não tinha se recuperado da surra...

- Que eu me lembre não apanhei sozinho. - ele a encarava sorrindo.

- Mas foi o que apanhou mais.

- Dá um tempo Ravena...

Rapidamente um vulto atravessa a sala principal da Torre, um vulto claramente triste e abalado. Não demorou para que Mutano e Ravena percebesse que era Estelar, e através de seus poderes, Ravena pôde sentir que havia alguma coisa errada.

Um dos poderes da moça de olhos violetas, era a percepção dos sentimentos alheios. Nada passava despercebido. Se alguém à sua volta, estava muito feliz, triste, decepcionado, confuso, com medo, não importava o quanto disfarçasse, a moça podia sentir. Inclusive podia entrar na mente das pessoas, mas raramente fazia isso, pois julgava como falta de respeito, a menos que a pessoa permitisse ou fosse um caso de emergência. Seus amigos insistiam em dizer que ela fora presenteada com um dom mais que especial e que era muito sortuda, mas ela pensava o contrário, uma vez que mesmo sabendo o que se passava no íntimo de cada um, nunca sabia usar as palavras certas para um possível consolo. Mas naquela manhã resolveu tentar.

- Estelar? - ela batia na porta do quarto da amiga - Quer conversar?

- Não - dizia a ruiva entre soluços.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... - sussurou.

-Ok - Disse e virou-se para ir embora.

- Ravena espera!

A porta se abriu revelando uma chorosa Estelar. Seus rosto estava vermelho e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, os ombros estavam tensos e ela se encolhia ao máximo, mas ao ver Ravena, aproximou-se e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Quanto mais apertava o abraço mais lágrimas caiam em rosto.

- Fica calma, quer me contar o que aconteceu? - Ravena dizia num semblante sereno, esse era o seu normal e transmitia tranquilidade.

- É que...

De repente o alarme toca, e os Titãs correm para sala.

-Um incêndio! Vamos - diz Cyborg ao pegar seu comunicador - Robin está na escuta? Incêndio no restaurante _La Belle_!

-_To indo pra lá!_

Chegando no local, o caos se instaurava, pessoas corriam para todos os lados, e algumas foram atingidas pelo fogo. Os bombeiros já tentavam controlar a situação, mas ainda haviam muitas pessoas presas num lugar reservado do restaurante, em que a porta havia ficado presa por uma parte do telhado que caiu em sua frente.

-Robin, eu vou entrar! - Gritou Ravena enquanto já levantava voô e projetava uma barreira protetora em volta de si.

- Tudo bem! Cyborg e Mutano, vocês ficam aqui dando assistência aos bombeiros e ajudando as vítimas que conseguirmos tirar! Estelar venha comigo!

Logo o líder e a tamareana adentraram o local, Ravena se esforçava usando magia para tirar a barreira que impedia a porta, mas a fumaça a deixava cada vez mais fraca. Levantou a barreira uma última vez e quando estava prestes a deixá-la cair novamente, Robin segurou Ravena e Estelar carregou a parte do telhado que impedia as pessoas de saírem do local. Logo Robin também foi ficando fraco e mal respirava, Estelar estava bem, devido à sua genética alienígena, mas ficava cada vez mais preocupada com os amigos e com as vítimas.

- Vamos, saiam depressa! - Robin tentava com muito esforço gritar para os clientes, mas alguns já estavam estirados no chão, não se sabia se ainda estavam vivos, mas Ravena cuidou de levá-los para fora do local com alguma dificuldade. Alguns bombeiros entraram e também carregavam vítimas, enquanto os outros tentavam conter o fogo.

De repente algo curioso chamou a atenção de Robin, um rapaz corpulento e forte parecia aturdido, mas não pelo fogo e pelo caos, parecia procurar alguém. O líder dos Titãs não conseguia ver direito por causa da fumaça, mas o homem estava determinado.

-Ei, você tem que sair daqui! Vamos! -Robin disse entre tosses tentando segurá-lo pelo braço.

- Me solta, tem alguém que não está aqui! Não consigo achar. - disse o rapaz.

-Já devem ter socorrido, vamos, esse lugar pode desmoronar a qualquer instante!

- Não vou embora! - nesse instante um pedaço da construção caiu por cima do rapaz desacordando-o e Estelar veio em apoio e ajudou Robin a levar o homem para fora do restaurante.

- Ei Robin, não tem mais ninguém - Cyborg disse enquanto segurava uma senhora nos braços.

-Não... Tem alguém lá dentro.

O líder saiu correndo restaurante adentro à procura de mais alguém. Outras partes do telhado começavam a cair e a fumaça estava quase o asfixiando, mas avistou alguém deitado perto das chamas, tentou chegar perto, mas teve o mesmo destino do rapaz determinado e ficou desacordado. Logo em seguida Estelar entrou voando pelo local procurou por Robin por alguns minutos e ao achá-lo levou-o para fora novamente...

Pouco a pouco a situação ficava mais calma e algum tempo depois os Titãs se encontravam na Torre. O clima era o pior possível, salvaram quase todas as pessoas do incêndio exceto uma. Não disseram uma só palavra um ao outro apenas Estelar tentava consolar seus amigos que não demoraram muito a ir para seus quartos.

Robin olhava pela janela de vidro, na sala principal, pensativo. Provavelmente teria uma péssima noite...

-Ei Robin... - disse Estelar pesarosa. Ainda era estranho para ela falar com ele devido aos acontecimentos da manhã, mas em sua cabeça sentia que devia falar algo - O que aconteceu... Não foi nossa culpa, não foi sua culpa...

- Se eu tivesse conseguido chegar até ele... Se eu... eu falhei.-disse o moço sem tirar os olhos da janela.

-Heróis também falham Robin e...

- Eu não fico horas treinando, trabalhando e estudando fatos, pra falhar, eu tenho um compromisso comigo mesmo de ajudar as pessoas, salvá-las. Eu não posso falhar!

-Mas... -ela pegou em seu braço.

-Estelar escuta - ele se virou para ela, estava com a cabeça enfaixada e seu olhar era bastante sério - obrigada pelas palavras, mas nada do que disser vai mudar algo, então é melhor você descansar... Eu vou tentar fazer o mesmo...

Ao dizer isso, Richard saíra da sala. Estelar mirava a vista pela janela e a lua estava linda, a brisa corria e era possível ver alguns vagalumes, apesar de ser um grandioso motivo para a tamareana se sentir revigorada e com extrema felicidade, tudo o que lhe ocorria eram lágrimas e lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi pessoal, espero que gostem do capítulo e perdão por quaisquer erros. abraços

CAPÍTULO 2

Os meses se passavam e o ar de desânimo deixava a torre T. A realidade era pra ser aceita, caso contrário, ela seria a primeira peça de dominó numa fileira empilhada, qualquer deslize poderia causar o próximo. Ficar lamentando para sempre a morte do rapaz misterioso faria até com que perdessem uma luta contra Dr. Luz, e ficar pensando na derrota não ajudaria na cosquista da vitória.

Aos poucos, tudo voltava ao normal.

- Tofu não!- esbravejou Ciborg ao entrar correndo na cozinha, enquanto tentava alcançar Mutano.

-Sim! Hoje todos vão tentar pelo menos provar... - respondia o verdinho ao competir com o robô para ver quem abria a geladeira mais rapidamente para pegar os mantimentos para o café da manhã.

-Como se a gente não tivesse feito isso ano retrasado, e não gostamos. Pare de tentar operar milagres.

-Então parem de comer meus amigos na minha frente!

-Eles não são seus amigos... - Cib dizia num tom sarcástico.

Ravena entrava na cozinha calmamente, parecia estar alheia àquela situação. Na verdade estava acostumada, presenciava aquilo todos os dias, durante anos.

- Bom dia... - disse ela ao se sentar na mesa.

-Bom dia! - os meninos responderam em coro antes de voltarem a discutir.

-Viram o filme todo ontem? - a empata perguntou.

-Vimos sim, e eu não gostei... Achei péssimo- Ciborg vinha até a mesa com pães e frios.

-Péssimo? O filme é sensacional, muito bom e muito engraçado - Mutano dizia com encanto nos olhos.

-Já sei que é horrível, Cib... -Ravena disse com um sorriso de canto de boca, arrancando uma risada de Ciborg e uma careta de Mutano.

O líder chegava sério na cozinha, desejou um bom dia todos e viu somente o leite de soja sobre a mesa, riu internamente por isso. Ao ver que faltava suco e café e logo tratou de pegá-los.

-Robin, o Cib e a Ravena estão dizendo que o filme de ontem foi péssimo!

-Hum... - Robin respondeu enquanto fazia seu sanduíche. Ao perceber que todos se entreolhavam esperando algo mais, completou: - É um bom filme... Divertido...

- Viram? Vocês são os únicos do contra. E se a Star estivesse aqui, também concordaria comigo... A propósito, onde ela está?

- Aqui! - A tamareana atravessava a cozinha com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Robin simplesmente odiava isso. Não o fato de ela estar sempre feliz, mas o fato de estar sempre maravilhosa. Além de ser uma ótima pessoa, era linda. Um rosto desenhado e lábios desejáveis, sem contar o corpo, que era ordinariamente fantástico. Mas o que o deixava pertubado eram suas longas madeixas ruivas... como ele amava aquele cabelo. Mas a "raiva" em si se dava pelas reações que ela causava. O menino prodígio suava frio, ia sentindo que a frequência cardíaca aumentava e também um desconforto no estômago. Mas por fora era só o Dick, o velho Robin tomando seu cafezinho matinal e sanduíche de presunto, era um belo João-sem-braço que parecia não ligar pra nada, e ele achava que merecia reverências por isso, afinal só ele sabia o quão difícil era conviver com essa situação todos os dias. Para ele era apenas uma atração física passageira, o grande problema é que ela era sua colega de equipe e o via como o melhor amigo; Não seria tão simples assim dormir com ela e no dia seguinte tomar seu cafezinho com sanduíche como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim como ele fazia com metade das mulheres da cidade...

-Sobre o que estão falando meus amigos? - disse ela ao sentar junto aos outros Titãs.

-Sobre o péssimo gosto do Mutano para filmes. - Ravena começou.

-E para comida! - Ciborg completou.

-Na verdade o Mutano tem bom gostos para filme - a alienígena disse meio confusa - e para comida também!

-Eu sabia que você concordaria comigo, Kory! - De sua cadeira Mutano deu um abraço animado na amiga.

- Hoje temos treino de combate, ás dez...

- Mas a sala já está pronta Robin? - Estelar perguntou e Robin sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao olhar para a menina e ver flashs de sua má educação com ela, no dia do incêndio.

- Haaam, sim eu e Cib fizemos umas alterações, já está prontinha... Vocês vão gostar.

TREINO

Alguns aparelhos da sala de treinamento estavam velhos e desgastados, em decorrência disso Ciborg e Robin decidiram trocar alguns e no clima de mudanças, trocaram a cor das paredes e mudaram alguns aparelhos de lugar. Os Titãs gostaram da "nova" sala, mas não demoraram muito a começar o treino. Mutano foi a primeiro a fazer um circuito de obstáculos e destruia alguns robôs pelo caminho. Ravena o ajudava a destruir os que ficavam pelo caminho, com os restos dos já destruídos. Num outro lado Robin também fazia um circuito socando e batendo em bonecos improvisados, um deles tinha o rosto de Slade. Ciborg e Estelar tentavam destruir o que seria um "monstro mecânico", e os outros ao terminarem suas tarefas os ajudaram no combate. Logo veio uma pausa e continuaram treinando, agradecendo mentalmente pelo café reforçado pois já passava das três da tarde quando terminaram o treino.

Após o almoço Ciborg foi cuidar de uma atualização em seu sistema e Mutano entrou em sua onda de filmes. Chamou os outros Titãs mas todos já estavam "compromissados" - a não ver os filmes - e o verde foi ver sozinho em seu quarto. Ravena estava nos confins de sua mente, visitando Azarath, coisa que a deixava tranquila e revigorada. Ao contrário de Richard que quase sempre estava nervoso, inquieto, atrás de Slade e procurando pistas. Mas aquilo tudo já estava fazendo sua cabeça entrar em ponto de ebulição, foi beber água e chegando na cozinha, ela estava lá.

- Hey - ele disse com a cabeça abaixada indo em direção à geladeira.

- Oi - disse Estelar num sorriso tímido sentada próximo à janela.

- Por que está aqui?

- Eu... não tenho nada pra fazer... - ela sorriu de novo, como se fosse uma criança, isso fez com que Richard sorrisse também.

- Entendo - Ao pegar sua água, ele se sentou de frente pra ela, também próximo à janela. Agia por instinto, por mais que achasse que seu interesse era carnal, algo muito esquisito estava acontecendo, ele gostava - e muito - de ficar perto dela. - Kory, eu... queria te pedir desculpa pelo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu estava mal e superpessimista, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu ainda estou... só que você não merecia ser tratada daquele jeito...

- Tá tudo bem, eu já me acostumei com seu jeito e...

- Mas eu não quero que você se acostume, você é tão... - ele procurava as palavras, confuso - eu não sei... só sei que não merece que ninguém te faça mal. Nem mesmo um turrão como eu.

Ela riu.

- Você não é turrão... Só queria dar o seu melhor. Está realmente tudo bem - ela disse mexendo no cabelo com uma das mãos, e por um segundo Dick parou seu olhar no movimento, e ao perceber ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Aconteceu algo? - ela perguntou se sentindo intrigada pelo olhar do rapaz.

"Que Droga!" foi o que ele pensou. Ela tinha percebido. Não era mais tão boba quanto há uns anos atrás.

- Não... - ele disse ao se levantar sem tirar os olhos da ruiva, e foi saindo da cozinha - eu gosto do seu cabelo...

Estelar o seguiu com o olhar, perplexa. Sentira uma ponta de felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confusa. O que havia com Dick? Uma hora a evitava em outra se sentava ao seu lado e a olhava como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Era desesperador.

Desde que o conhecera, se apaixonara. Ele era agradável, amigável, um bom líder e sempre se preocupava com ela com relação às coisas que ela não conhecia. Um prato cheio. E seu amor por ele só crescia com o tempo, mas era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre que se aproximavam, o moço arrumava um jeito de escapar. E geralmente suas escapadas não se resumiam em inventar trabalhos e pesquisas para fazer e se trancar no quarto; elas normalmente envolviam mulheres, de todos os tipos. O que fez com Richard tivesse uma pequena fama de "galinha". E isso magoava profundamente a alien, mas ver com os próprios olhos aquilo que ela nunca quis acreditar foi realmente doloroso. Mas ela sempre arranjava forças para recomeçar, acreditava num futuro onde estivessem juntos, e em que ele abrisse o jogo e dissesse tudo o que ele pensava, no porquê de tomar certas atitudes, e acima de tudo dissesse que a amava.

Ás dezenove horas o alarme toca.

- Titãs! Problemas! - Robin corria em direção à sala principal e no telão via Johnny Rancid, o motoqueiro.

- Vamos!

Correram para o centro e lá estava ele em cima de sua moto, várias pessoas corriam pelas ruas saindo de uma casa de festas, onde Rancid era o vocalista da banda que tocava aquela noite.

- Pessoas idiotas! Não sabem apreciar um bom show? - dizia o vilão aparentemente entorpecido.

- Johnny pare agora! - Robin gritou indo em direção ao motoqueiro.

Johnny logo lançou rajadas que proviam de sua moto, Robin desviava enquanto tentava alcançá-lo. Ravena ajudava as pessoas feridas e Mutano se transformou em um leopardo e corria em auxílio a Robin. Rancid desferia golpes em Robin em cima de sua moto enquanto atirava em Mutano, que logo se transformou em uma abelha.

Ciborg com seu canhão supersônico atirou no vilão fazendo-o cair da moto. Estelar voava atirando suas Starbolts contra ele. Mas Johnny era sagaz e conseguia se desvencilhar dos ataques. Ficou de pé e de repente tirou da calça, duas pistolas de energia, e atirava para todos os lados. Os Titãs se protegiam da forma que conseguiam, mas ainda haviam muitas pessoas na rua. Ravena fazia uma barreira pra evitar que os tiros machucassem alguém. Mas havia uma mulher grávida que caíra no chão. Robin e Estelar a olharam ao mesmo tempo. Estelar corria para salvar a moça, e nesse exato momento Johnny Rancid atirou com as pistolas de energia em direção a Estelar, que estava desprotegida. Robin corria com a mente voltada para proteger Estelar e a moça com sua capa de titânio, mas não deu tempo, só conseguira se colocar na frente do disparo, e logo caiu no chão desacordado.


	3. Chapter 3

Pelo menos por um segundo, todos pararam ao ver o líder dos Titãs estirado no chão sem sinal de que ia levantar. Acabara de ser atingido pelos raios da pistola de Johnny que comemorava ao ver a cena. Estelar num ataque de fúria partiu pra cima do vilão, não com as firebolts, mas sim numa luta corpo a corpo, onde estava saindo em vantagem pela sua força. Johnny ainda tentava pegar as pistolas que haviam caído no chão quando Estelar o atacou, porém Ravena usava a telecinese para tirá-las de perto do motoqueiro.

- Vou levar o Robin para a Torre! – gritava Mutano ao carregar o líder para casa.

Ciborg veio em auxílio à colega de equipe tamareana e o segurou Johnny quando ele caía com o forte soco que a alien havia lhe desferido.

A polícia já havia chegado ao local e logo tratou de levar o pertubador da noite para o presídio. Agradeceram aos Titãs por cuidarem de um "bandido" que provavelmente os teria matado em meio minuto, por ter habilidades especiais.

- Vamos, o Robin precisa de ajuda... – disse Ravena ao entrarem no carro de Ciborg.

Robin já se encontrava na enfermaria, e ainda estava desacordado. Era clara a preocupação descontrolada de Estelar, mesmo que ela tentasse esconder. Sabia que as poucas habilidades médicas de Ravena iriam funcionar para que ficasse bem, mas a pequena possibilidade de tudo dar errado a deixou num estado de nervos que poucas vezes acontecia.

- Estelar fica calma, senão eu não vou conseguir ajudar o Robin, seu nervosismo está me impedindo a concentração – disse a empata ao sentir intimamente o nervosismo de Estelar.

- Vem comigo Star- Mutano se responsabilizou por tranquilizar a amiga e mantê-la longe da situação.

- Obrigado Garfield... – cochichou o robô para o amigo verde, antes de se dirigir à cama onde estava o líder – você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

- Sim... – disse Rae ao passar através das mãos um pouco de sua magia ao tronco de Robin, e colocá-lo no soro – as pistolas o atingiram, mas ele colocou a capa de titânio na frente, então a energia não o atingiu por completo, mas... de certa forma atingiu, porque o corpo dele está levemente trêmulo...

Ciborg passou as mãos pelo rosto visivelmente cansado.

-Creio que sou o segundo em comando...

-É... -Ravena deu um leve sorriso – Eu acho que sim...

Ravena passou a noite na enfermaria cuidando de Richard. Volta e meia Estelar aparecia e tentava ajudar de alguma forma. Algumas vezes segurava na mão do rapaz... Ravena aconselhou a amiga a descansar afinal não sabiam o que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte. O tempo passava e para se distrair, Ravena lia alguns capítulos de seu livro e por volta das três e trinta e oito da manhã ouviu:

-Estelar... Estelar, eu vou...

- Robin? – ela disse ao levantar da cadeira para ouví-lo mais de perto.

-Estelar, eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça...

- Tudo bem Robin, não se preocupe comigo... – Ravena fingia ser Estelar, enquanto segurava o riso para não acordar o moço...

- Estelar...

-Descansa Robin, está tudo bem... – ela disse e aos poucos ele voltava a dormir calma e tranquilamente.

Uma felicidade confusa tomava conta da empata. Depois de anos tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de Richard em relação à Estelar, estava mais do que claro que ele também gostava dela. Mas sua atitude arrogante e quase sempre alheia confundia até a empata que podia ter acesso aos sentimentos, e sinceramente, para Richard, ela tirava o chapéu... Ele era realmente o mestre da confusão. No resto da madrugada permaneceu tudo bem e pela manhã os amigos estavam na enfermaria. Raven tratou logo de confortá-los dizendo que ele ficaria bem em breve, mas não contou sobre seu delírio.

Ciborg anunciou um treino de combate pela tarde, porém Ravena estava liberada por estar responsabilizada por Dick. E não demorou muito para que ele acordasse...

Ele abria os olhos aos poucos e a luz o incomodava, logo Rae diminuiu sua intensidade.

- Estou na enfermaria? – ele perguntou um pouco rouco.

- Num jogo de basebol é que você não está... – ela disse indo em direção a ele.

- Ravena... – ele sorriu. – Onde estão outros?

- Treinando.

-Assim que eu gosto...

-Prenderam o Johnny?

-Pode crer!

Ele hesitou por um momento.

-E a Estelar? – ele disse olhando para o teto.

-Ela está bem, estava muito preocupada, quase não consegui cuidar de você...

Silêncio.

-Você falou um pouco dela essa noite...

Assustado Robin se virou para Ravena, e esta riu.

-O que? O que eu falei?

-A verdade – ela dizia em tom de deboche.

- Rachel eu estou falando sério!

Poucas vezes ravena ria, mas aquela situação era realmente inusitada.

- E eu também! Você disse que estava loooooucamente apaixonado por ela e que não vivia sem ela e que faria tudo por ela e blá blá blá...

-Eu não acredito em você Ravena! Ela estava aqui?

- Então é verdade?

-Ela estava aqui? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- É verdade?

Ele respirou.

-É...

-Aha! Você não disse nada disso! E não, ela não estava aqui quando você não disse isso...

- Ravena, mas que droga! – ele bufou enquanto Raven lhe lançava um olhar debochado.

- Eu não tenho o direito de contar nada a ninguém, porque sei que você não quer, mas eu estava curiosa...

- Você sabia disso, pode sentir isso nas pessoas... – ele tornou a olhar para o teto.

- Mas você confunde as pessoas, as vezes você passa o contrário daquilo que realmente está pensando. E agir como um idiota em tempo integral não me ajudou muito...

-Eu tenho meus motivos...

-Nos quais eu não vou me intrometer...

-Não tem problema... é que...

Os dois ouviram passos e a voz de Estelar na direção da enfermaria.

-Olha eu ainda não acordei, mas estou bem...

-Ok – Ravena se levantava e ao virar, mirou Estelar aparentemente cansada, mas com um sorriso de esperança do rosto.

- Como ele está? – ela disse sorrindo ao ver a respiração do rapaz normalizada.

- Está muito bem... Já já ele vai acordar – disse Era dando uma certa entonação no "já já" para que o rapaz que fingia dormir, não insistisse naquilo por muito tempo.

- Hum... – se sentou numa cadeira próxima um pouco desanimada – Sabe aquele dia que estava chorando?

-Pois é, você não terminou de falar...

- Eu vi o Robin com uma outra mulher... Eu... Eu me senti muito mal, não devia tê-lo seguido.

- Você o seguiu? Pra quê?

-Ele estava muito estranho, em especial comigo. Mas eu me senti mal por fazer isso, já estava indo embora quando vi abraçado com uma outra mulher... estava... sabe... nu – disse ruborizada.

Ravena fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sabendo que Robin ouvia tudo aquilo. E Estelar tornou a falar.

-Era algo que eu já sabia, mas... ver, me fez pensar que nós somos duas pessoas que não... não têm tendência a ficar juntos. Ele está sempre com muitas mulheres e quase nunca me dirige a palavra... Isso me deixa mal.

-O corpo de Richard ficou rígido ao ouvir a última frase. Se sentiu babaca por um instante, mas fazer aquilo, ao seu ver, era o certo.

-Olha... O Robin é uma pessoa confusa, talvez não tenha se descoberto ainda, e está sempre trabalhando... Tenho certeza que alguma hora ele vai ver que existem outras coisas além disso e vai perceber o quão especial você pode ser pra ele – a empata dizia olhando com sinceridade a amiga, era péssima com palavras, mas algo dizia que estava fazendo a coisa certa – Tenha um pouco mais de paciência, até onde você achar melhor...

- Você tem razão – a tamareana sorriu – Obrigada Ravena – e a abraçou – Eu vou tomar um banho...

-É melhor mesmo...

-Sua boba! - disse Estelar saindo.

Ravena esperou a amiga sair e se virou para Dick que oljava para o teto. Ela o encarava e logo ele fez o mesmo, mas nenhum dos dois falou nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quarto

Oi gente, aí vai mais um capítulo da Fic, ele está grandinho, e de antemão me desculpo por quaisquer erros. Espero que gostem e boa leitura. ^^

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Dick perguntou em meio ao longo silêncio que ficou após a saída da alienígena.

- Olha... Eu nem sei o que falar... - A empata dizia parecendo confusa.

Mais uma vez o silêncio toma a enfermaria por inteiro. Ravena se apressava em juntar o lixo hospitalar originado dos cuidados com o líder, enquanto este não se contentava com a quietude.

- Rachel... – ele começou – Desde pequeno, logo após ser adotado pelo Bruce, eu aprendi a não me envolver muito com as pessoas, talvez isso tenha contribuído para o fato de eu preferir trabalhar sozinho, e infelizmente vocês descobriram isso da pior maneira, quando criei o Red X.

A empata tratou de sentar-se perto da cama e continuava a ouvir atentamente:

- Então, me envolver com pessoas me faz acreditar que elas serão atingidas de alguma forma, por eu ser quem eu sou, sabe?! Eu me envolvo com algumas mulheres diferentes, mas além de ter o devido cuidado e discrição, eu preciso ser sincero, elas não significam muita coisa pra mim, então não acho que elas seriam um alvo pra quem quer me ferir...

Embora parecesse duro, Ravena não quis repudiá-lo pela última frase, afinal ele estava dizendo apenas a verdade, Robin parou de falar por um momento e se sentou encarando a colega de equipe.

-Até mesmo com vocês eu tenho medo. Tenho medo que aconteça qualquer coisa a cada um dos Titãs por motivos de relacionamento, embora seja isso o que nos torne mais forte, a nossa amizade. Mas se eu tenho esse medo com todos os Titãs, imagine com a Estelar! Ela é uma pessoa muito boa e doce – ele dizia com uma expressão boba no rosto, e Ravena imaginou o quão brilhoso deveriam estar seus olhos ao dizer isso – Eu sei que ela gosta de mim. E eu também gosto dela, mas não sei se é do mesmo jeito... Sabe... Essas coisas profundas e românticas. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu sinto uma atração física muito grande por ela - ao dizer isso seu rosto ficou vermelho instantaneamente, Ravena ria por dentro – e geralmente quando sinto isso, vou buscá-la no corpo de outras mulheres, e eu sei que isso não resolve o problema, mas ainda não descobri o que eu sinto pela Estelar, e sinceramente... Não sei se quero descobrir. Admiti pra você que gostava dela, mas não gosto de dizer nada incerto. Vi o que aconteceu ao Bruce e à mulher que ele amava quando se envolveram seriamente, e não quero esse destino. Prefiro nunca sentir nada mais forte pela Kory, e tê-la todos os dias aqui, sob minha asa e minha vista, do que me render a um sentimento e colocar a vida dela em risco...

Ravena realmente não esperava ouvir o que ouviu. Aquele lado mais sentimental e menos temeroso a se abrir era algo que parecia estar guardado no fundo de um baú. Durante muito tempo, ele realmente parecia estar alheio ao grupo, e embora gostasse de trabalhar e se aventurar sozinho, em sua mente apenas tentava cuidar de seus bens, de longe e bem atento. A empata se sentia feliz por ele confiar nela a ponto de expor coisas íntimas, mesmo que no fundo ela já imaginasse tudo aquilo há muito tempo.

-Eu realmente te entendo... E imagino o dilema que deve te assolar todos os dias na sua cabeça. Só não concordo com algumas coisas. A Kory é uma guerreira, passou por muita coisa lá em Tamaran que talvez aqui a gente não suportasse, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. E também acho que nós mulheres da casa – ela sorriu – já provamos há muito tempo que não somos donzelas em perigo e que também sabemos bater...

Richard gargalhou e concordou:

-É verdade! Eu que sei, já apanhei daquela ruiva... E não foi fácil... – ele disse se recuperando do riso e percebendo o quão bom era falar daquela moça dos cabelos cor de fogo. – Não sei... não sei o que fazer.

- Vai se encontrar. – A empata dizia se levantando e apertando as mãos de Dick. Saiu do local para jogar o lixo e deixá-lo pensar.

Era o que ele queria fazer: se encontrar. Mas se perguntava se isso seria bom. Em meio a devaneios pensou " Por que diabos a Estelar foi me seguir?!". Lembrou-se da manhã que antecedeu o incêndio, ele estava mesmo fora de seu normal. Estranhamente feliz, mas nada fora do comum pra quem vence uma batalha. Naquele dia os Titãs provaram pra si mesmo que não havia exército que os derrubasse, e o que mais entusiasmava o líder, é que no momento da batalha viram a derrota passar pela sua frente. Foram de um momento no fundo do poço para o topo do mundo. E ter a confiança de que a vitória chegaria, contribuiu muito para isso. Embora estivesse cansado pela manhã, o sentimento de missão cumprida o tornava imbatível e destemido para qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa, menos para o olhar intimidador da moça à sua frente. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes o engoliam, sem nenhuma preocupação com que pensariam do olhar furtivo. O mais engraçado é que ele sabia que da parte dela era algo inocente, mas da parte dele mesmo, não. Admirá-la o fazia imaginar coisas um tanto libidinosas, mas nos últimos dias, essas eram as últimas coisas que ele pensava, o que vinha em seu lugar era o simples pensamento de estar junto dela, numa conversa, num jogo de vôlei ou em qualquer outro canto, fazendo qualquer outra coisa... Isso o assustava.

Aos poucos tudo voltava ao normal, os Titãs treinavam cada vez mais, e Dick falava com Kory cada vez menos. Por dentro, a moça estava realmente chateada, mas aprendera a se acostumar com a distância de alguém, com quem mais queria estar perto. Ela era forte, e passaria por isso de cabeça erguida. Para ele, essa era a solução.

Os Titãs aproveitaram uma tarde de sábado para diversão: piquenique no parque da cidade, com direito a um jogo de futebol e beisebol. Há muito tempo não iam lá e esqueciam um pouco de toda aquela responsabilidade. A ideia partiu de Mutano, que acordou com os insistentes filetes de Sol em seu quarto. Os dias ensolarados lembravam-no o quanto era divertido sair com seus pais para fazerem pesquisas. Lembrava-se do sorriso estonteante de sua mãe, uma mulher entusiasmada, animada e completamente apaixonada pelo que fazia. Seu pai Mark Logan costumava dizer "Para Marie não tempo ruim!". Mutano também lembrava de seu pai como alguém super otimista e bem humorado, o menino animal acreditava ter herdado isso dele e de fato herdou. Em outros tempos os Titãs o viam como uma pessoa imatura e infantil, embora muito prestativo, mas na contemporaneidade não era assim. Todos estavam muito maduros de certa forma e Mutano participou muito bem disso. Não deixou de possuir seu jeito brincalhão e otimista mesmo nos momentos ruins. Mas também já visto como um homem, tomando decisões e atitudes de um homem. Ele não se lembrava de seus pais com tristeza e remorso, mas sim com muito carinho e felicidade, e foi esse sentimento que o fez pensar como seria bom passar um dia tranquilo com sua nova/velha família.

Lá se ia mais uma partida de futebol, com Ravena como juíza. O time de Mutano e Estelar perdia, e o verdinho colocava a culpa na juíza, até ameaçava, de vez em quando, avançar em cima da empata, de forma divertida. Cyborg se preparava para ir buscar a bola que caíra do outro lado do parque, quando ouviu um barulho muito alto como o de uma explosão e seu olho cibernético começara a piscar. Ao olhar para os outros Titãs, via as luzes de seus cintos acenderem e apagarem constantemente. A confusão estava acontecendo na cidade e perto deles, pois não demorou muito para que eles vissem a confusão um pouco mais ao norte.

As lojas fechavam rapidamente, com funcionários dentro e fora delas. As mães carregavam seus filhos de qualquer jeito nos braços, correndo pelo parque. O cheiro de fumaça se espalhava, e barulhos de explosões podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

Robin tomou a dianteira e saiu correndo por entre as pessoas, não demorou muito para que ele visse uma multidão de homens com macacões laranjas. Eles traziam pedaços de madeira nas mãos e bombas caseiras. Destruíam tudo o que viam pela frente, quebravam lojas e transportes públicos; aterrorizavam os cidadãos do local, que corriam sem parar na tentativa de não serem cercados por um grupo daqueles homens uniformizados. Ravena, Mutano e Estelar sobrevoaram o local e viam parte do presídio de Jump City destruído, como se tivesse sofrido uma explosão, ao olharem um pouco mais a sudeste, viram um grupo de policiais tentando conter toda aquela confusão e alguns deles já estavam levemente feridos, logo os super-heróis se apressaram a ajudá-los. Robin tenta usa o comunicador para contatar os Titãs ao mesmo tempo.

- Titãs, eu não sei quem soltou todos esses presidiários, mas nós vamos colocá-los em seu devido lugar. Ravena, não deixe que nenhum se disperse. Vamos manter a luta aqui, não deixe nenhum deles fugir, vá agora! Estelar e Cyborg, tentem fechar o presídio com qualquer coisa metálica de forma que quando isso acabar eles possam ficar lá temporariamente. Mutano você ajuda os policiais a conterem os presidiários. Eu vou procurar o desgraçado que fez isso! Vão e façam o possível pra que eles não machuquem ninguém, batam se for preciso, mas não matem nenhum, mesmo que eles peçam por isso!

- Okay – todos responderam, prontos para aquilo que tinham que fazer.

Robin corria a procura do responsável pela explosão e volta e meia algum tentava socá-lo ou machucá-lo de alguma forma, ele também batia, dava socos e golpes num grupo dos presos e logo depois se preparava para se defender dos golpes de outros. Robin via também que havia presidiários confusos, e parecendo completamente perdidos naquela situação, sem saberem o que fazer. Parou por um instante tentando recuperar o fôlego e ao olhar um pouco para cima, avistara uma figura muito conhecida em cima de um prédio. Um homem de máscara, metade preta e metade laranja. Robin só podia ver um de seus olhos, mas sabia claramente que por trás daquela máscara havia alguém sorrindo de forma vitoriosa.

Era Slade.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Espero que gostem do capítulo pq finalmente tem um pouco mais de Rob/Star. Coloquei uma música ao longo dele que é da Bonnie Tyler - Total eclipse of the heart (velhinha né, rsrs). Não necessariamente a letra da música está na ordem.

"_**De vez em quando, eu fico um pouco solitária e você nunca está voltando"**_

Era tudo o que Robin queria. Só precisava daquela imagem pra sair correndo em disparada. O homem de máscara não fugia, parecia até estar a espera de Robin que chegou onde o vilão estava, sem muitos problemas, devido a seu cinto de utilidades. Mas o líder não se demorou em uma conversa. Apenas avançou no homem corpulento, sem pensar muito. O homem se defendia de cada soco, chute, ou golpe de bastão. A raiva era visível em cada movimento que o menino prodígio fazia.

– O que está planejando? – Richard dizia enquanto imobilizava Slade pelas costas, apertando o pescoço do homem com o braço.

– O que EU estou planejando? Nada mesmo... Ás vezes você se esquece de quem eu realmente sou, não é, criança?! – Slade fugiu da "chave" de Robin, e o acertou com um soco, jogando o rapaz no chão.

Um pouco tonto, Dick ainda pôde perceber que o vilão faria mais. Wilson jogou uma pequena esfera perto do líder dos Titãs, que liberou um gás de cheiro insuportável, que deixou Dick asfixiado. Sem nenhuma pressa, Slade Wilson deixava o local, não sem antes dar uma espiada na cena de caos que era reproduzida um pouco abaixo de si.

Fraco e rastejante, Robin pegou com esforço seu comunicador e logo fez contato com um dos Titãs. Mutano atendeu o aparelho, e via através do pequeno visor, seu líder em desespero que ainda assim tentava mostrar o local. Mutano logo reconheceu e se dirigiu para o topo do prédio em forma de um grande pássaro. O pouco tempo em que socorreu Dick, era tempo suficiente para também deixá-lo um pouco tonto perto do gás, mas se afastou rapidamente, e devagar, o líder se recuperava.

Aos poucos os policiais e os heróis controlavam a situação. Depois de quatro horas, todos os prisioneiros estavam de volta à prisão genericamente "reformada".

"_**De vez em quando, eu fico cansada de ouvir o som das minhas lágrimas"**_

Com tudo normalizado e os feridos encaminhados para o hospital, os Titãs voltaram à Torre, visivelmente cansados e esgotados.

– Mas que diabos foi isso? – Robin perguntava furioso – O que será que ele queria?

– Ele quem? – Ciborg perguntou confuso.

– Slade! – Ele estava lá! Mas o deixei escapar... – Robin agora andava pela sala inquieto – Mas tudo bem! "De galinha de casa, a gente não corre atrás"...

Mutano sentia vontade de rir, Robin era conhecido por seus provérbios humorados em horas não humoradas, pelo menos ele nunca tinha ouvido o "santa macarronada!".

– Seja o que for, isso não pareceu nada elementar... – Ravena se apressou em dizer.

– Eu pensei a mesma coisa... – Robin disse sentando-se ao sofá.

– Isso foi algo muito estranho e realmente me deixou surpreso, mas... bom, além de mim, não somos de ferro né?! Então o que vocês acham de pedirmos uma pizza, hum? – Cib bradou.

" _**De vez em quando, eu fico um pouco nervosa que o melhor de todos esses anos se foram"**_

Todos comemoraram mentalmente. Robin primeiramente pensou "como eles podem pensar em pizza num momento como esse de extrema tensão?!", mas esse pensamento se esvaiu com o som de seu estômago roncando mas que ele mesmo à noite. Eles não viam a hora de comer algo e dormir. Diferentemente de Robin que não pensava em fazer a última parte. Ele ainda estava absorto em pensamentos quando todos se levantaram para tomar banho, exceto Estelar que permanecia no sofá há alguns metros de Dick.

"De vez em quando, eu desmorono"

Ela ainda não sabia por que estava ali na presença dele. Afinal, acreditava que as chances que tinha ou poderia ter com Dick Grayson haviam acabado. Ele era mestre em não demonstrar sentimentos, mas agora estava fazendo isso num nível épico. Para ela, era como ser ferida a pequenos cortes de navalha, e sinceramente ela preferia um golpe final de espada. Era melhor a rejeição revelada, do que o talvez por debaixo dos panos.

Mais uma vez, Richard fez o que sempre fazia. Encarava-a por longos segundos, mas dessa vez ela preferiu não responder ao olhar do moço, embora soubesse que ele estava se dirigindo a ela de forma silenciosa. Não demorou muito para que ele se levantasse do sofá sem dizer uma palavra e deixasse o lugar.

"_**De vez em quando, eu desmorono"**_

Ela não sabia mais o que pensar ou fazer. Aquilo já estava irritando a moça, todavia ela também não tinha coragem para iniciar uma conversa. Ultimamente ele só vivia estressado, e o dia já havia sido cansativo demais para que ela fosse dormir chorando, por uma resposta malcriada que ele daria. As coisas não eram como antes, como há anos atrás em que eram adolescentes. Ela o peitava, e o colocava na parede sempre que podia para que ele dissesse o que ela queria – ou não – ouvir. Mas atualmente ela não faria isso. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais sombrio e Estelar tinha medo que de alguma forma ela fosse a culpada por isso.

"_**De vez em quando, eu fico um pouco irritada e eu sei que tenho que sair e chorar"**_

A pizza logo chegara, e todos sentaram à mesa para comer. Os comentários se resumiam na batalha recente, que apesar de poder terminar de forma trágica, ainda rendia boas gargalhadas. Falavam dos prisioneiros loucos, dos engraçados ou dos ensandecidos. Apesar de tenso e preocupado, Dick ria bastante. Estelar por vezes parava seu olhar no sorriso do moço, que era grande e brilhante. Era incrível como Robin ficava ainda mais fantástico quando estava feliz, nisso consistia o pensamento da moça. Ela ficava chateada por presenciar isso poucas vezes.

– Não acredito que isso aconteceu! – Ciborg ria de forma histérica e Ravena o olhava cética, embora achasse o fato contado por Mutano realmente engraçado.

– É sério! – Garfield já chorava e não tinha mais ar, de tanto rir.

A noite se encerrara ali. A conversa tinha sido realmente divertida e agradável, mas o cansaço falava mais alto. Se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos e a Torre tomou um ar silencioso, que não incomodava em nada, o único ali que estava acordado.

Dick estava em sua escrivaninha. Na parede a sua frente havia fotos do trágico incêndio, algumas pessoas envolvidas, aparições de Slade e recortes de jornais. Robin era um detetive nato e possuía dom para isso. Recapitulou todo o ocorrido da tarde e o fato de Slade estar lá o perturbava. Não pelo simples fato de ser Slade, seu maior inimigo, mas sim pelo fato de que tudo aquilo não parecia ter nada a ver com ele. Mas o Exterminador era imprevisível e qualquer coisa que ele fizesse podia sim estar interligada com fatos aleatórios. "... Ás vezes você se esquece de quem eu realmente sou", era o que Robin repetia diversas vezes em sua cabeça. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Inúmeras possibilidades passavam em sua cabeça. Robin não pôde prosseguir com os pensamentos, pois de repente ouviu um grito assustador e desesperador vindo do corredor. Saiu correndo de seu escritório que era perto do quarto de onde vinha o barulho. Era o quarto de Estelar.

"_**De vez em quando, eu fico um pouco agitado e sonho com algo selvagem"**_

Ele sabia o código mestre para entrar em todos os quartos em caso de emergência, ao abrir a porta, a Tamareana se contorcia na cama, mas estava com os olhos fechados. Dick não sabia se agradecia por ser apenas um pesadelo, ou se ficava desesperado pelo fato de a moça estar sofrendo intensamente.

–Estelar!– ele disse segurando-a pelos ombros – Estelar! – balançou-a mais forte e a moça acordou.

– Robin – ela sussurrou um pouco aérea olhando para todos os cantos do quarto, enquanto o moço ainda a segurava.

– Está tudo bem! Foi só um pesadelo...

– Um pesadelo horrível – as lágrimas se apressaram logo em correr pelo rosto vermelho e quente da moça. Ela balançava a cabeça em tom de negação, estava desesperada.

– Mas o que houve? – Dick se sentou na cama.

– Eram os Gordanianos! Eles me pegavam de novo e...

– Calma, está tudo bem, isso não vai acontecer de novo. Mas você precisa descansar, está esgotada.

Ela ficou em silêncio, com as lágrimas ainda caindo. No momento Dick nem pensou se era o certo ou não, mas aninhou a moça em seus braços e pôs a cabeça dela em seus ombros. De certa forma, o pequeno gesto fez a respiração da moça normalizar. Dick olhava para o teto e de repente todos os pensamentos que estavam em sua cabeça há poucos minutos atrás desapareceram, ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas estava ali naquele momento tentando confortar alguém de um passado que veio à tona. A ruiva pegara no sono rapidamente e Richard viu aos poucos seu sono chegar também. Ele tinha acabado de se recuperar do ataque de Johnny, e já se metera na confusão dos prisioneiros, sem contar o maldito gás que quase o matou. Eram motivos razoáveis para que ele merecesse uma boa noite de sono. Ciborg o chamou pelo comunicador para saber se os gritos eram um motivo para preocupação, o líder explicou tudo a ele, para que voltasse a dormir tranquilamente.

"_**De vez em quando, eu fico um pouco desamparada e me deito como uma criança em seus braços"**_

Richard acordou do rápido cochilo ao sentir Koryander se mexendo novamente em seus braços. A respiração dela já se alterava de novo, e os braços se juntavam pelo pulso, como se ela estivesse tentando evitar ser algemada, uma tentativa falha, pois novamente ela chorava e negava com a cabeça. Ele não via outra alternativa a não ser acordá-la, não queria mais ver aquilo.

– Kory! Vamos acorde... – ele dizia agora desanimado, não queria ver aquela cena nunca mais.

A moça acordara assustada dessa vez e parecia não esperar pela presença de Robin.

– Olha... vamos sair daqui!Por favor não durma de novo. – Dick disse se levantando e segurando- a pela mão. A alien levantou sem relutar, queria qualquer coisa menos sentir tudo aquilo.

"_**E eu preciso de você agora esta noite**_

_**E eu preciso de você mais do que nunca**_

_**E se você simplesmente me abraçar forte**_

_**Nós estaremos juntos para sempre"**_

Pelo corredor Estelar não sabia se estava acordando, ou se havia passado do pesadelo para o sonho, pois Robin ainda estava de mãos dadas com ela. Ela nem imaginava se ele tinha se dado conta disso. E se tinha se dado, será que ele fazia ideia do quanto estava deixando-a feliz?

"_**E nós estaremos apenas fazendo o certo**_

_**Porque nós nunca estaremos errados"**_

Ele apertou o botão do elevador e entraram ainda de mãos dadas. Não diziam nada um ao outro, mas cada um dentro de si, sentiam-se em paz. Chegaram no topo da Torre, e caminhando um pouco mais para o meio dele, Dick sentou-se no chão. O olhar que dirigiu a Kory tinha um tom convidativo, e não demorou para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando a cidade. Não havia muitas luzes figurando a noite como estrelas. Muitos estabelecimentos já estavam fechados e a maioria das luzes dos prédios já estava apagada.

Kory estava inquieta como quisesse dizer algo, mas nada saia de sua boca. Estava com medo de estragar aquele momento, mas Dick tomou a dianteira por ela.

–Acho que não vou suportar ver aquilo de novo. – Ele disse ainda olhando a cidade. A simples imagem de Estelar tendo um pesadelo com seu passado, o fez imaginar o quanto aquela frágil e meiga garota havia sofrido nas mãos dos malditos gordanianos. "E que família de merda ela tem!", ele pensou.

Ruborizada e tímida, Estelar dizia:

– Eu também espero não passar por isso novamente...

– E não vai – ele a olhou nos olhos – Se depender de mim, ninguém vai fazer mal a você desse jeito de novo. Eu vou te proteger.

Ela riu.

– Você? É mais fácil eu te proteger.

– Me senti um lixo agora – Dick riu confuso, não esperava aquela resposta.

– Não é isso, não disse que você não é capaz – ela sorriu – é que ultimamente parece que você é quem precisa de proteção... E ás vezes você é... Mentalmente perturbado...

Ele gargalhou.

– Mentalmente perturbado? Não acredito que disse isso... Mas é... – Ele tornou a olhar a vista da cidade ao longe – Não estou nos meus melhores momentos.

O silêncio veio novamente.

– Richard? – Estelar dizia decidida. O tom de sua voz e o fato de tê-lo chamado pelo nome, fez com que Dick olhasse diretamente para ela – Eu intimido você?

– O quê? – ele disse sorrindo sem graça, e sentiu o rosto ficar quente. Procurou olhar para todos os lados.

– Intimidar. Essa é a palavra quando uma pessoa inspira medo ou temor na outra? Você tem medo de mim?

Ele a encarou por um tempo, sabia exatamente onde aquela conversa ia dar, e sinceramente ele não estava preparado para aquilo, não naquela hora. "Malditos Gordanianos!"

– Koryander, eu não tenho medo de você.

– Então por que fica me evitando? Eu te fiz algum mal? – Ela perguntava indignada, mas ainda inocente.

Ele estava odiando aquilo. Então era aquilo que ela pensava? Acreditava estar fazendo mal a ele de alguma forma?! "Que horror Grayson!"

– Estelar eu não te vejo como menor ou menos especial que os outros Titãs, você é tão import...

– Não estou falando como guerreira... Estou falando como mulher...

"Touché!"

A brisa estava gélida, mas gotículas de suor se formavam pelo corpo de Richard. Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos negros, e seu olhar procurava por algo indefinido, naquele espaço. Viu-se sem alternativas, mas a verdade era tão mais complicada. O que para ele era complexo, para ela era algo tão simplório. Ou é ou não é. Sim ou não. Mostarda ou maionese. Tudo tão simples. De um segundo para outro, o olhar dela se tornou um imã, era difícil não olhá-la, quando suas grandes orbes verdes imploravam pela reciprocidade.

Falar era tão difícil.

Sem pensar ele a beijou.

O beijo já começara com ardor. Os dois se exploravam com toda vivacidade que possuíam. Kory tocava o rosto do moreno, e as mão dele não se demoraram em passear pelos longos cabelos ruivos dela. Enganchou sua mão no couro cabeludo da moça, firme e ao mesmo tempo suave. Ele jurava ter ouvido Kory dar um leve suspiro, e não queria sair dali nunca.

"_**Juntos nós podemos levar isso ao fim da linha**_

_**Seu amor é como uma sombras em mim todo o tempo**_

_**Eu não sei o que fazer e estou sempre na escuridão**_

_**Estamos vivendo em um barril de pólvora e soltando faíscas"**_

O sentimento era mais do que novo. Ambos sentiam como se fossem uma criança que desde janeiro esperasse pelo presente de Natal. Melhor do que o beijo, era o beijo pelo qual esperavam a vida inteira. Não o beijo por disfarce numa missão, não o beijo para transmissão de uma nova linguagem, mas sim o beijo que representava fisicamente o que palavras não conseguiam expressar. Era como uma conversa muda, onde um dizia para o outro "Eu te amo".

Separaram-se depois de um tempo, e Richard encostou sua testa na testa da ruiva.

– Kory... Você é especial pra mim como mulher... Mas não sei se... sintetizar isso vai fazer bem a você... a nós.

– Mas por quê?

– É complicado – ele lhe sorriu tristemente.

"_**Eu realmente preciso de você esta noite!"**_

Estelar aceitou aquelas palavras – por enquanto – mas não desistiria. Ela não queria estragar aquele momento. E embora ouvir da boca de Dick que não era possível ficarem juntos, ela estava feliz.

"_**A eternidade vai começar esta noite"**_

Richard se levantou e estendeu a mão para que a moça se levantasse. Assim ela o fez e caminharam para o quarto dela. Lá ele a aninhou em seus braços, e finalmente Estelar conseguira dormir.

"_**A eternidade vai começar esta noite".**_


	6. Chapter 6

Oi pessoal, espero que gostem do capítulo!

Em algum momento daquela manhã, Dick caiu em si. Sentiu algo em seus braços, e começara a dar repetidas piscadelas. Um cheiro doce invadia suas narinas e ao dirigir seu olhar para baixo, uma cor vermelha enchia seus olhos. Eram as madeixas da pessoa em seus braços. As mechas de cabelo lhe caíam no rosto e Dick imaginou que poderiam estar incomodando a moça. Com a mão livre, tirou as mechas e pôde observar que Kory ainda dormia profundamente, ela tinha um sono pesado, então ele aproveitou para se esquivar do corpo dela e de forma calma, ele saiu da cama.

A noite havia passado como num piscar de olhos, ele simplesmente se deitara com ela para velar seu sono, mas acabara cochilando e para ele, alguns segundos se passaram e ele estava ali, "acordando". Ajeitou-a na cama e colocou seus pés em cima do travesseiro, ele sabia que era como ela gostava de dormir.

Devagar ele abria a porta, dava passos leves, a fechava e...

- Huuuuuuuuuuummmmm – Parado há alguns metros de Dick no corredor, Mutano dizia num tom e olhar maroto, com as mãos na cintura. Com esse olhar, fitava Robin com uma expressão assustada, saindo de mansinho, do quarto da colega de equipe. Dick estava apavorado, ele não sabia se era pelo susto ou pelo fato de ser flagrado pela última pessoa que ele gostaria.

- Shiu! – Robin disse o repreendendo – A Estelar tá dormindo...

- Você a colocou pra dormir, né?! – ele disse dando risadinhas.

Robin o fuzilou com o olhar, e fez sinal com a cabeça para saírem do corredor em silêncio. Chegando na cozinha, Cyborg já estava lá.

- Cyb, adivinha quem teve uma noite cheia de ousadias?! – Mutano chegou correndo na cozinha, não estava se aguentando, aquela era uma oportunidade para agir igual a um menino, e é claro, encarnar no seu líder "super sério e profissional".

- Mutano, já disse pra parar. Não aconteceu nada, pare de ficar inventando coisas! – Robin dizia sério, porém calmo, eram as "palavras duras em voz de veludo".

- Inventando o quê? – Cyb, já perguntava desconfiado.

- Estava eu pelo corredor quando vejo um certo alguém – Mutano dizia apontando para Robin com o dedo indicador, embaixo do queixo, uma pseudo-tentativa de esconder o gesto – saindo de fininho do quarto da nossa bonitona a essa hora da manhã... Estou inventando coisas?

- Ah! Então aqueles gritos er... – Cyborg disse brincalhão.

- HEY! – dessa vez Robin se alterou – Vocês... O que vocês acham que?!... Nossa! – ele passara a mão pelos cabelos sedosos, sempre o fazia quando estava nervoso e nesses tipos de situações. A vermelhidão vinha em seu rosto logo em seguida.

- Ah qual é Dick?! Pare de bancar o líder responsável toda hora, você é o chefe, mas também é nosso amigo. Hey, é o café da manhã e você está entre homens! Abre o jogo com a gente... – Cyb dizia tomando um gole de suco. Nas duas últimas frases, Mutano fazia poses mostrando os músculos, e fazendo caretas, as quais ele julgava ser "caras de machão".

- Olha, ela só estava com pesadelos, e eu fiquei preocupado, fui conversar com ela. Depois tentei fazê-la dormir de novo e consegui, só que eu acabei cochilando também, estava exausto. – Richard falava como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

- E não aconteceu nada?

- Não o que vocês estão pensando... Eu... Não teria coragem de fazer isso com ela.

Cyborg e Mutano se olharam quase que instantaneamente... Caíram na gargalhada. Robin olhou para os dois com indignação. Com a risada, Cyborg cuspiu um pouco do suco que ainda estava em sua boca e Mutano riu mais ainda. Robin ficou ali por um tempo esperando aquilo tudo acabar.

- Acabou? – O líder perguntou.

- Ai... ai – Mutano disse recuperando-se da gargalhada.

- Dick, você não faz o tipo santinho, e tá mais do que óbvio que rola algo entre você e a Kory, mesmo que silenciosamente, por que não aconteceria nada? - Cyb questionou.

- Com ela é diferente... – Richard dizia procurando não olhar para os dois, que agora não brincavam – Não posso me aproveitar disso...

Os meninos ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele falava, mas ao ver que Dick não diria mais nada, começaram a encarná-lo de novo.

- Aaaaaaaaah "xonadão" – Mutano e Cyborg diziam fazendo o "rala-coco" na cabeça de Richard, e dando pequenos soquinhos, o líder só fazia rir.

- Hey! Posso saber qual o motivo de tanta gozação? – Ravena chegara na cozinha silenciosamente.

- Isso é papo de homem! – Mutano fazia suas poses novamente.

- Que homem? Não to vendo nenhum aqui! – ela disse sorrindo e viu Cyb e Dick mais ao fundo, olhando-a indignados.

- Nós! Homens, fortes, másculos e virís! – Cyb imitou exatamente as poses de Mutano e Ravena concordou com a cabeça, mas com um olhar sarcástico.

- É que pra mim, vocês serão sempre os meninos... – ela disse com um olhar carinhoso. Robin e Cyborg sorriram. Mutano contestou.

- Menino não! Eu sou homem – O verdinho disse, e já era realmente um homem, com os traços de seu rosto bem definidos, assim como seus músculos. Era um belo rapaz... – E eu já sei que você já percebeu maninha, porque "tá na cara" que você está louca pelo meu corpo nu. – ele dizia tentando parecer sexy... Na mente de Ravena ele tinha conseguido.

- Achei que tinha parado com as piadas logo cedo! – ela disse indiferente, desviando-se dele e indo sentar com Cyb e Robin que não paravam de rir na mesa.

- Rae, eu já sou um homenzinho também – Cyb se apressou em dizer – até porque, hoje vou apresentar a vocês minha namorada! – dizia com orgulho.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah "xonadão"! – Mutano se apressou em dar o mesmo "rala-coco" de antes em Cyborg, e Robin fez questão de levantar da cadeira e ajudar, dando pequenos soquinhos no robô.

- Já entendi... – Ravena disse pra si mesma – Papo de homem...

Estelar entrara na cozinha sorridente. A imagem de seus amigos unidos e alegres a fizeram ganhar o dia ali mesmo.

- Bom dia, amigos terráqueos!

O rubor preenchia o rosto de Robin violentamente, ele estava torcendo pra ninguém perceber. E ninguém realmente percebeu, nem mesmo a própria alienígena, que por uns segundos parou seu olhar nele. Ela sorria como a mulher mais feliz do mundo e era inocente pra pensar que ninguém além dela sabia o motivo.

- Qual o motivo de tanta alegria? – A ruiva sentou com seus amigos à mesa.

- A namorada do homenzinho de lata... – Ravena disse antes de morder uma de suas panquecas.

- Cyb! Que bom, que legal! Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la.

- É... Vou trazê-la aqui hoje à tarde. O que acham?

- Sim! Eu faço pra ela um delicioso churrasco de tofu! – Mutano disse, levantando um pedaço da carne de soja com o garfo.

Cyborg respondeu:

- Homenzinho verde, por ser minha namorada, percebemos que ela tem bom gosto – o homenzinho Robin sorriu ao ouvir a frase, por vezes, olhava pra Estelar, que também o encarava – Então, já sabe que ela não vai gostar de nada vegetariano!

- E aí líder?! Temos compromisso à tarde? – Ravena perguntou.

- Não, hoje tá tudo bem. Iríamos treinar, mas como teremos visita, podemos fazer isso amanhã! E além da namorada do Cybog vir, já tá mais do que na hora de darmos "uma geral" na Torre. Uma limpeza daquelas!

- Arg – Mutano gemeu, mas não contestou.

E assim foi. Após o café, dividiram as tarefas entre si. Cada um limpou seu quarto, Robin limpou a cozinha e sala principal da Torre, Cyborg cuidou do porão e alguns quartos de hóspedes, Mutano também limpou alguns quartos e tirou o excesso de arbustos secos da entrada da Torre, também limpou a sala que a sucedia. Ravena limpava os vidros da Torre por fora, e Estelar por dentro.

A tamareana limpava os vidros com o pensamento longe, mas foi surpreendida por um braço forte que se meteu do seu lado, limpando o vidro também.

- Eu posso te ajudar pra acabar mais rápido! – Richard oferecia ajuda e também seu maior sorriso.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu em resposta.

Garfield chegou da entrada da Torre, e já ia tagarelar, mas aí viu aquela cena. Dois Titãs em seus momentos descontraídos, limpando o vidro no mesmo ritmo. Ele sabia que existia algo de muito grande ali, sentimentos enormes e reprimidos por motivos que ele ainda não conhecia. Tinha certeza de que se tivesse a oportunidade de amar alguém do jeito que ele achava que aqueles dois se amavam, com certeza, não deixaria passar. Julgou a cena como um tanto... fofa. Mas logo saiu de lá sem ser percebido.

- Richard... Obrigada por ontem também... – ela olhava para o vidro enquanto fazia movimentos circulares para limpá-lo. – Por me acolher e me ajudar a esquecer aquelas coisas terríveis e abomináveis.

- Não foi nada. – "nada em comparação ao que eu posso te oferecer" passou pela cabeça dele.

Ambos queriam falar do beijo, ou qualquer coisa que remetesse ao relacionamento complicado dos dois, mas Estelar não tinha coragem, e Robin achava melhor evitar.

- Nossa! Eu to exausto! – Cyborg entrara na sala, a passos pesados, atrás dele vinha a empata e um tempo depois, Garfield.

- Melhor não dizer isso, porque o dia ainda nem terminou... Vai que...! – O verde se jogou no sofá, recebendo uma olhada de Robin que tinha acabado de limpá-lo.

- Vira essa boca pra lá, se mais um bandidinho quiser criar problema a troco de nada, eu surto! - o ciborgue falou - Bom, vou busca nossa visita!

Os outros Titãs terminaram de se organizar, e pouco tempo depois estavam prontos esperando a moça. Não demorou para que Victor e ela chegassem.

- Pessoal, esta é Sarah Simms, minha namorada! - Cyb entrou com a mulher e todos se admiraram com a beleza dela. Era uma mulher alta, loira com cabelos curtos, e olhos azuis, que refletiam muita bondade.

- Prazer em conhecê-los! Estava ansiosa - ela disse apertando a mão de cada um dos Titãs, que que também ficaram felizes em conhecê-la. Principalmente Estelar, que adorava conhecer pessoas novas, ainda mais aquelas que faziam bem às outras e Sarah era uma delas.

Passaram toda a tarde conversando e rindo. Os Titãs fizeram questão de contar todas as loucuras de Cyborg, que desmentia tudo. Viram fotos antigas, contaram suas aventuras. Sarah falava sobre a experiência diária em seu trabalho. Ela trabalhava com crianças deficientes e ajudavam no recomeço de suas novas vidas. Cyborg a olhava, e sempre que ela falava de seu trabalho, pequenos flash de seu acidente nos laboratórios S.T.A.R., em que perdeu parte de seus membros, vinham em sua mente. Mas ele se lembrava de seu recomeço e das coisas boas que aconteceram em decorrência disso. E também, desenvolvera um dispositivo com próteses e pele orgânica para ter novamente a aparêcia humana. Cyborg se tornara apaixonado pela sua vida.

No meio de uma conversa divertida e descontraída, o alarme toca. Era Cinderblock e Sobrecarga, não haviam motivos para muita preocupação, mas os eventos que vinham ocorrendo nos últimos dias, fizeram com que a face de Robin ficasse tensa ao olhar os dois monstros no visor da sala principal.

Totalmente contrariado e preocupado, Vic levou Sarah para casa, correndo, no caminho para o local da confusão. Seus amigos iam na frente.

- Me desculpe Sarah! Tenho que ir.

- Não tem problema, Vic - ela dizia com um olhar preocupado - Por favor tome cuidado. - ela olhou nos olhos do grande homem a sua frente. Ele lhe retribuiu o olhar e rapidamente depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da moça. Vic entrou no carro, deu uma última olhada para ela que estava preocupada, mas confiante de que tudo ficaria bem.

Chegando no local, seus amigos já lutavam contra os monstros. Ravena juntamente com Mutano, tentava conter Cinderblock, que estava mais agressivo e mais ágil do que na última vez em que se encontraram. Robin e Estelar lutavam contra Sobrecarga, e como em todas as vezes, se utilizaram da água para detê-lo, mas isso não estava sendo suficiente. Cyborg correu em auxílio a eles, e atirava nele com seu canhão do braço direito. Sobrecarga vinha com ainda mais disposição em avançar sobre o ciborgue. Robin tentava segurá-lo. Tentando prender Cinderblock com uma barra de ferro que tirou de um poste próximo, Ravena foi arremessada por um soco do vilão. Mutano logo correu atrás da moça.

Robin viu tudo acontecer, e mais uma vez ele tentou observar o quadro geral, mas não achou nada de estranho, até que no chão, viu algo parecido com um botton, nele estava grifado um "S" preenchido com uma cor metálica e as extremidades da letra eram pontudas. Slade também estava envolvido ali, de alguma forma e Robin via a situação complicar, até que quatro outros jovens apareceram, não tinham medo do viam e estavam dispostos a ajudar.


End file.
